Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven: Irritated
by Perfect-Tempest
Summary: Irritations stirring, this game isn't exactly your cup of tea. /Self-insert, ReaderxVarious, Limes/
1. Selecting a Genre

**IRRITATED: Seven Minutes in Heaven**

"Hey! Wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Alfred yells at you from across the bustling room. Scowling, this isn't a game you like, but you go along with it anyway. Alfred, the annoying git that he is, approaches you with his trademark grin and a suspicious-looking hat, and teases, "Yo! Since you're so fond of all that book nonsense, you gotta pick a genre out of this hat!"

Shoving the hat towards you, leering, Alfred watches you withdraw a folded piece of paper. Suddenly, you're not sure if this is a good idea. Carefully unfolding it, you skeptically observe the word.

Alfred leans over your shoulder. "Well? What is it dude? C'mon! Spit it out!"

Grimacing, you reply:

"(insert response from bottom)."

**Fantasy**

**Romance**

**Horror **

**Humor**

**Mystery**


	2. Fantasy

**Fantasy: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Fantasy**

"Hey! Wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Alfred yelled at you from across the bustling room. Scowling, this wasn't a game you liked, but you went along with it anyway. Alfred, the annoying git that he was, approached you with his trademark grin and a suspicious-looking hat, and teased, "Yo! Since you're so fond of all that book nonsense, you gotta pick a genre out of this hat!"

Shoving the hat towards you, leering, Alfred watched you withdraw a folded piece of paper. Suddenly, you weren't sure if this was a good idea. Carefully unfolding it, you skeptically observed the word.

Alfred leaned over your shoulder. "Well? What is it dude? C'mon! Spit it out!"

Grimacing, you replied:

"Fantasy."

Lifting an eyebrow, Alfred muttered something you didn't catch and you waltzed toward the closet, unescorted. You knew that if you didn't walk willingly that Elizabeta was sure to ambush you. Safely inside the closet, you flung the door shut and sat in the corner, waiting. With a yawn, you leaned against the wall. To think, you could have been at work doing something productive instead of partying all night long; somehow, it didn't seem worth it…

…until a certain Englishman was shoved into the closet.

"Watch those bloody hands, you twit!"

Alarmed and sitting bolt upright, you dodged an incoming Arthur as he was unceremoniously shoved into the closet, cursing and shaking his fists. "Arthur!" You exclaimed, enthusiastic as soon as he entered. Brightened by his arrival, you had to admit that you'd been eyeing him for quite some time, but the opportunity to make a move never arose—until now. You were thrilled when the door closed and you were alone, however, you waited for him to make the first move.

"Ahem," Arthur cleared his throat, "sorry about all the ruckus, love."

Blushing, you loved his accent and had to admit the endearing 'love' tacked onto the end of the sentence was a plus. Leaning towards him you replied, "That's quite all right. I'm guessing this game isn't your favorite either?" You noticed him inching towards you as he nodded and laughed somewhat nervously. Your heart raced when he stopped, nose-to-nose with you.

"Well," Arthur pulled back suddenly, "I decided to play this game on one condition."

"Oh?" You lifted an intrigued eyebrow. "Which was?"

Eyebrows narrowing as he attempted a confident façade, Arthur declared, "That I would get time with you." Fingers sweeping beneath your chin, making your heart pound, he drew your lips to his, but faltered and kissed your cheek. Not knowing whether to be disappointed or excited, you blinked back your confusion as he cleared his throat again. "You probably, erm, want an explanation, right?"

He didn't look at you, but assumed you nodded. You just stared. "Y-you see," he confessed, "I have loved you for a very long time and when our friendship developed into something stronger, I didn't know how to approach the situation. You have this way about you," he looked into your eyes suddenly, "that makes me want to hold you. You're comforting; you make me happy and secure. I, quite candidly, adore you."

He paused, allowing your response, but you only murmured, "R-really?"

"Yes," he swallowed hard, "really."

Releasing a delighted laugh, you threw your arms around his neck and hugged him. "Arthur! I love you so much!" You kissed his cheek, nuzzling against him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? It's seemed like you've been avoiding me. Ohh, whatever, though; I'm just happy you feel the same way!"

Leaning your head against his chest, you smiled. "Yes, well," he blushed as you warmed up to him, practically in his lap, "I—I thought it was silly, love that is, so I tried to avoid you, half-hoping it would go away. But then it didn't." His arm wrapped around your shoulder, pulling you against him as he lifted your chin with his free hand. His lips hovered above yours and you stretched your neck, wanting that kiss so very badly. Arthur smiled. "I'm glad I fell in love with you, my dear."

And then, he pressed his lips into yours.

Draping your arms around his neck, burying your hands in his hair, you deepened the sweet, sincere kiss. Raking his fingers up the back of your neck so that you shivered in anticipation, Arthur held your waist and moved his lips fervently against yours. Passionately embracing you closer to him as one of his fingertips trailed your thigh, Arthur kissed you lovingly.

This was too perfect.

Until Alfred started banging on the door.

"Arthur? You better not be banging her in there!"

"_Oui! _You Johnny Pervert!"

Mortified, you pulled back from Arthur to glare angrily at the door. _How dare Francis and Alfred! _Before you could do anything, your Englishman pecked your cheek and murmured, "Just a moment, love." He strode towards the door and thrust it open. That's when the shouting started. "Would you two blasted gits kindly leave me alone? I _don't_ want to be disturbed, so bog off and get lost!" You withheld a laugh as Arthur slammed the door.

You could easily imagine Alfred and Francis staring at the closet in utter bewilderment.

"Now," Arthur smiled pleasantly at you, "would you mind if I escorted you home tonight?"

"On one condition," you presented a coy finger to his lips, "you have to stay until morning."

Arthur chuckled, twirling a strand of your hair around his finger. "Consider it done."

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Gyah~! I love Arthur. You're one lucky lass, because this was the only opportunity you had to get him! He only appears once in the results and now he's all yours!**

**Inspiration**

_I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore _by REO Speedwagon


	3. Romance

**Romance: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Romance**

"Hey! Wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Alfred yelled at you from across the bustling room. Scowling, this wasn't a game you liked, but you went along with it anyway. Alfred, the annoying git that he was, approached you with his trademark grin and a suspicious-looking hat, and teased, "Yo! Since you're so fond of all that book nonsense, you gotta pick a genre out of this hat!"

Shoving the hat towards you, leering, Alfred watched you withdraw a folded piece of paper. Suddenly, you weren't sure if this was a good idea. Carefully unfolding it, you skeptically observed the word.

Alfred leaned over your shoulder. "Well? What is it dude? C'mon! Spit it out!"

Grimacing, you replied:

"Romance."

The word tasted bitter in your mouth. It reminded you of that Frog. Sulkily, you escorted yourself to the closet and closed the door as Alfred smirked suspiciously. Waiting and listening by the keyhole, you heard a sudden cry of delight that sounded like it belonged to the one and only Francis Bonnefoy. Face-palming became so tempting. _What rotten luck_, you supposed, _of course I get Francis, of all the blasted people! _Striding away from the door, you folded your arms and stood in the corner.

A couple months ago, you were 'involved' with Francis, but not girlfriend and boyfriend. The seductive, flirty Frenchman had fooled around with you for a while, you became possessive upon falling in love with him, but he ditched you for another woman in the end. That hit your heart harder than it had hit your pride. Still recovering, you didn't want anything to do with him because you had such a soft spot for Francis. It wasn't fair.

When the door opened, you flinched, but refused to turn around.

Francis entered quietly, you could feel his confident smirk behind you, and he closed the door. "_Bonjour, ma chère!_" His thick, sultry accent was coated in lace and lust. "I have been waiting to see you for a long, long time." Voice husky with dark intentions, he advanced upon you, excitement charging his approach.

Your voice caused him to come to a dead halt. "Go away, Francis. I don't want to see you."

Glaring over your shoulder at him, you saw him stop and stiffen. It was too dark to see his face. "Ahh," he mused sadly with a soft smile, "you are still mad at me, _non?_" Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. Biting your lip, you looked at the ground and clenched your fists. Before you realized he was walking again, however, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist and his exhales fluttered in your ear, "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. _Je t'aime_." You flinched, cringing at his touch.

"Ugh, just leave me alone, Francis!" You tried pulling away, but he held you tighter.

"_Non_," he purred strongly into your ear, "_l'amour _that I have for you cannot be deterred."

Laughing coldly, you shoved him away roughly, snapping, "That explains why you ran off with that other woman!" Tears pricked your eyes, but you were too angry to care. It's not like Francis could see them anyway. Your voice was on the verge of breaking. "Look Francis, I was fricken' serious about you! Can't you understand that?" You wiped your eyes. "I'm not a toy! I don't want to be played with."

"_Ma chère!_" Francis sounded sad as you stormed towards the door. "Wait, please!"

Much to your surprise, he suddenly grabbed you from behind and pulled you against him. Struggling only briefly, you attempted escaping, but Francis wove his arms around you in a tight embrace, kissing your neck. "St-stop!" You started crying. "Francis, I-I can't be around you. It h-hurts to love someone like you!"

"I know," he whispered, "but I love you so."

"No you don't!" You couldn't believe him—_wouldn't _believe him.

Frustration entering the Frenchman's voice, Francis said through thickening words, "Will you please just stop and turn around? If you want me, my dear, all you need to do is ask for God's sake!" Squeezing you into him, Francis sounded like he was on the verge of tears himself. "It's not exactly easy for me to fall in love with someone, especially after what happened with Jeanne." You cringed at the sound of his deceased ex-girlfriend's name, but slowly turned to face him.

There was something convincing about his current sincerity.

Touching his face with gentle fingers, you whispered, "Francis, love; look at me." Meeting your eyes in the darkness, he reached for your cheeks. Arms lifting and resting around his neck, you allowed him to pull you into a deep, burning kiss. Falling apart as you both fell into each other's arms, there was something tragically endearing about this moment and words became obsolete.

Kissing your sweet lips, your jaw, your cheeks, your nose, and your forehead, Francis managed to say, "Tell me that you want me. I've never heard you say it." Looking up at him, you pursed your lips and hugged him tightly. "Please. I just want to hear it from you. Only you."

"I want you," you stated quietly, meaning every word, "I want you to be mine. I love you, Francis."

Inhaling sharply, Francis brightened instantly. With newfound passion, he seized your lips and pressed a tumultuous kiss against them. Dynamic energy kicking in, you matched his zeal and tangled your fingers in his hair. "You really are so beautiful," Francis murmured, charming you, "you always make me smile." With a roll of your eyes, you kissed him roughly, shutting him up accordingly.

"If you have time to talk," you felt suddenly playful, "you ought to be touching me while you do it."

With a suggestive wink, Francis replied, "But of course, _ma belle!_" Reaching down and squeezing your rear as he shoved you into the wall, hips slamming against yours, his kisses became more affectionate. Grinding your crotch against his, a mischievous glint in your eyes, you slipped your hands beneath his shirt only to discover him doing the same to you.

Hand squeezing your breast as he breathed a lusty sigh against your flushed cheeks, Francis felt for your nipple. Already erect and tight, your peak became easy prey for the Frenchman as he teased it through its confine. Defying your bra, he pulled it beneath your breasts, lifting them, and started fondling your mounds whilst driving his knee between your legs. The sensations were almost as incredible as the kisses he constantly placed on your mouth, licking you lasciviously here and there.

You must have started moaning because not only was the bulge in Francis's pants becoming more noticeable, but Alfred was banging on the door telling you both to stop making so much noise and get out.

"What the hell dude! Don't defile my closet, Francis!"

"Shall we defile his bed instead?" You were breathless.

"As long as I can continue playing with these," Francis kissed your breasts, causing you to blush, "and perhaps get to know you a little," he pressed his leg into your crotch for emphasis, "_deeper, oui?_"

How dare he make you an offer you could not refuse; you agreed with a seduced smile.

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Francis sees you as more than just a hook-up, but he has a hard time expressing it. You might have to beat him every time he gets a random flirtatious urge, but it's a habit he'll soon break if you're on the line. He truly cares deeply for you and wants you to be his and his alone.**


	4. Horror

**Horror: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Horror**

"Hey! Wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Alfred yelled at you from across the bustling room. Scowling, this wasn't a game you liked, but you went along with it anyway. Alfred, the annoying git that he was, approached you with his trademark grin and a suspicious-looking hat, and teased, "Yo! Since you're so fond of all that book nonsense, you gotta pick a genre out of this hat!"

Shoving the hat towards you, leering, Alfred watched you withdraw a folded piece of paper. Suddenly, you weren't sure if this was a good idea. Carefully unfolding it, you skeptically observed the word.

Alfred leaned over your shoulder. "Well? What is it dude? C'mon! Spit it out!"

Grimacing, you replied:

"Horror."

The way Alfred's eyes lit up could only be described as mischievous. "What the hell are you doing, you wanker?" you exclaimed as he scooped you up into his arms, despite your wild protests, and started running with you into the closet. Arthur looked up at you from across the room, red rage in his face as he gestured toward the American to put you down. Francis also jumped up, followed by Ludwig. Natalia, however, obstructed their path and you wondered what was happening. "Alfred, you put me down this instant!" Kicking the closet door with the back of his heel, it closed with a bang.

"No way am I letting you go now!" Alfred grinned, nuzzling your neck.

"Put me down!" You waved your arms in frustration.

"If you insist!" Alfred laughed and dropped you onto your feet, releasing you only to embrace you again. "I so totally have you!" The chime in his voice was adorable, but you were displeased with the situation.

Ripping yourself out of his arms, you scoffed. "That is no way to treat a lady!" Your indignant glare had little effect on Alfred when he was excited, but you didn't care. You loved him and didn't want him to be insincere about love. Though you feigned apathy, you were a complete romantic. "Besides, I won't do anything with someone I cannot be serious with."

Alfred dug his toe into the floor and looked up at you through his glasses. "Not even if I tell you I love you?"

Breath hitching, you flung a wide-eyed glance at him. "D-don't say things like that so lightly!" Backing against the wall as Alfred approached you, you sought an exit. Cheeks flaming, you covered your hand with your face as he closed the distance, seizing your hand and pulling it away from your face. When you looked back at him, you noticed him chastely pressing his lips against your knuckles.

"I wanna be your hero, darlin'."

Touched, heart trembling in your chest, your lips quivered. "A-Alfred," you tried to withdraw your hand, but he held it tightly. You gasped as he tugged you against himself, lips hovering over yours. The anticipation made your heart flutter wildly. "Be my hero…?" You whispered as his mouth met yours, suddenly crushing your lips in a passionate kiss. Though the first contact was slow and sweet, the barrage of kisses that followed were explosive and exciting. Yielding to him, you threw your arms around his neck, eagerly returning his affections as he held your waist.

How long had you held out for Alfred?

For a while, you had loved him. You knew he would protect you and you felt comfortable with him. Though he drove you to insanity, he was always there for you. Strengthening your bond with each fervent, feverish kiss, you nearly tackled him into the wall and he chuckled huskily as he tripped and you fell upon him. Lowering himself onto his back with you on top, Alfred tangled his fingers in your hair, twirling strands around his finger and yanking your face to his.

Straddling him, you grinned seductively against his mouth, but was surprised when his hand abruptly smacked your rear, earning an embarrassed gasp from you. The minute you opened your mouth, his tongue flew by your lips, challenging you to a tango. Intrigued by this offer, you allowed his entrance but disallowed his dominance. Your hands worked beneath his shirt, stroking his hard abdomen muscles, and you admired his body with prying fingertips.

"Like what you feel?" Alfred lifted a cocky eyebrow, removing his tongue from your mouth.

Simultaneously, you grinded your knee against the bottom of his bulging crotch and kissed him aggressively, "Shut up, Mr. United States of Arrogance." Pulling back to savor the surprise on his face as you slid your bottom into his lap then up his stomach, you reveled in the series of groans. However, the minute you stopped to gloat again, Alfred turned the tables, flipping you onto your back.

"I'm arrogant with reason, babe."

Realizing his choice of retaliation too late, you were horrified when he pulled your shirt up and over your head swiftly, casting it aside before you could grab it. Angrily, you reached for the bottom of his shirt and yanked it off, nearly knocking his glasses off his nose in the process. Laughing enjoyably, much to your irritation, Alfred whistled and planted a kiss on your neck.

"Someone has the hots for me!"

"You freakin' pervert!" you exclaimed, wriggling out from beneath him. "Give me my shirt back!"

Onto your knees and trying to crawl away, you let out a cry as Alfred pounce on you, erection pushing into your rear as his legs locked around yours. "Gotcha," he teased with a smirk, "now, let's see what you have in here." Before you could throw him off you, his hand slid underneath your bra, grasping your breast. The other hand worked fastidiously to undo the hook in the back, eventually claiming success. Disbelief colored your cheeks as the American seized your pert breasts and pulled you up so that you were in an upright kneeling position. "Nice tits," he licked your neck, "mind if I play with them?"

"A-Alfred!" Your face reddened with rage, but the moment he started rolling your nipple with his finger, the sensations flooded your system and all your anger was forgotten. "A-ah! A-Alfred!"

Arching your back as Alfred teased and squeezed your erect, tight nipples, you moaned uncontrollably. The erotic melody turned him on and he started panting against your neck, arousing you further. One of his hands dropped from your breast, landing on the inside of your thigh. Inching his hands toward your crotch as he continued playing with your breast with his other hand, Alfred whispered, "How badly do you want me, baby?"

"Mmm!" You winced, writhing in his grasp. "So, _so _badly!"

Smiling into your skin, Alfred suggested, "Let's go upstairs then. 'Cause those bastards are gonna interrupt us soon." His deepened, husky voice sent shivers down your spine, but you agreed with a tight nod. Separating from you slowly, kissing the back of your neck and down your spine, Alfred gave your sore nipple a little pinch and withdrew from you. "Hey," he said as you got up and pulled on your bra.

"Yes?" Turning towards him, you lifted an eyebrow. "What is it, love?"

"Can't wait to see you naked."

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Heheh, Alfred definitely has a thing for you, but I think you knew that already. That American hero is yours to keep and will be wrapped around your finger for all eternity!**

**Inspiration**

_Holding Out For a Hero _by Jennifer Saunders


	5. Humor

**Humor: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Humor**

"Hey! Wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Alfred yelled at you from across the bustling room. Scowling, this wasn't a game you liked, but you went along with it anyway. Alfred, the annoying git that he was, approached you with his trademark grin and a suspicious-looking hat, and teased, "Yo! Since you're so fond of all that book nonsense, you gotta pick a genre out of this hat!"

Shoving the hat towards you, leering, Alfred watched you withdraw a folded piece of paper. Suddenly, you weren't sure if this was a good idea. Carefully unfolding it, you skeptically observed the word.

Alfred leaned over your shoulder. "Well? What is it dude? C'mon! Spit it out!"

Grimacing, you replied:

"Humor."

"Awesome, man!" Alfred cheered ecstatically. "Quick Elizabeta, get her in there!"

Scowling, you trudged off to the closet without any help and shut the door behind you. Alfred was such a twit. Folding your arms as you stood in the dark, you were determined to avoid hooking up with anyone because your last relationship—with Francis of all people—didn't go so well. However, you did have your eye on Antonio. Frown deepening, however, you doubted that was the best idea.

At least, you thought that until you heard the charming Spanish accent outside the door, however.

Flustered and flushing, you heard Antonio talking to Alfred and could have sworn you heard an exchange of high-fives. So, this was a set-up? Now you could empathize with Lovino. When the doorknob twisted and popped open, a cheerful Spaniard appearing in the closet, you waited until he closed the door to mutter, "You stay on your side."

Either Antonio didn't hear you or his excitement was too overwhelming; probably both. He scurried over to you and embraced you tightly. "_¡Querida!_" He addressed you as fondly as ever. "I've missed you so much! Heh," he nuzzled your cheek with his nose, "how fortunate that I got you, no?" Next thing you knew, his lips were against your cheek, his hands were in your hair, and he was aiming for your mouth.

"No way!" You tried pushing him away, voice straining. "It's not happening Antonio!"

"_¿En serio?_" Antonio chuckled, pressing against you and pinning you to the wall. "I'm not so sure."

Tongue sliding between his lips, Antonio asked your lips for entrance and, the traitorous things that they were, they opened with a gasp. Taking advantage of the presented opportunity, he plunged his tongue into your mouth, kissing you sweetly and passionately. Alarmed, your mixed feelings were certainly not helping. On one hand, your heart was beating so fast it was about to burst; on the other, however, your head was screaming like crazy for you to put an end to it.

"Won't you go out with me?" Antonio chimed pleasantly.

"W-what? No!" You insisted, wiping your mouth and jerking your head away.

Laughing amiably, Antonio knowingly mentioned, "Ah! But everyone knows that you want me, _mi pequeña_." Reddening, you twisted away as his lips sought yours. He settled for kissing your neck softly, heated breath fluttering against your cool skin. Persisting, Antonio huskily whispered in your ear, "Won't you at least give me a chance, _señorita_?"

"No!" You groaned, sensations making you insane. "St-stop it!"

"Not until you say yes!" Antonio grinned. "I will have you, you know."

Frustrated, you shoved him away suddenly and started storming towards the door. Swift and strong, Antonio snatched your wrist and pulled you into his arms. Trying to escape his grasp, you let out a surprised cry as you tumbled to the floor and he straddled you. Before you could get a word in edgewise, his hands crept up the back of your shirt, fingers splaying along your back.

"L-let me go, you pervert!" You were about to try pushing him again, but he pressed his knee into your crotch, silencing you in an instant.

Smirking, Antonio withdrew one hand to pull down your neckline. "I won't play nicely forever, _querida_." Your lips opened in a gasp as his warm mouth trailed kisses down your neck, moving towards your exposed cleavage. Fingers delving into his soft brown hair, you arched your back as he kissed lower. Lifting your legs and wrapping them around his waist, you rocked your hips against his and he stopped to groan erotically, nose dipping between your breasts.

Fisting your hair with one hand, he allowed the other to travel up your stomach. Anticipation drove you crazy, causing you to grind your crotch against his bulge, and you moaned as his hand slipped beneath your bra. The skin-to-skin contact was tantalizing as he started rolling your pert nipple between his fingers, chucking as you squirmed beneath him.

"My, my," he licked your neck, "someone wants sex, no?"

"A-ah!" The sensation was electrifying. "Sh-shut up! Stop playing a-around!"

Breathing seductively against your ear, Antonio whispered, "_Lo siento_, but I am _so_ turned on by your current vulnerability." He twisted your nipple to assert his point and you groaned, thrusting your breasts forward. "When your face is flushed redder than a ripe tomato, it practically screams, 'Touch me!'" Fingertips giving your nipple a goodbye pinch, making you twinge with pleasure, they reached up to tug your bra down beneath your breasts, hoisting them up. Lowering his mouth, Antonio breathed against your nipple; you tensed. "I cannot wait to hear your moans."

Mouth claiming over your tight peak, you gripped his back tightly as he started suckling, driving you over the edge. "A-Antonio!" You cried out his name, writhing in pleasure beneath him as your hips bucked against his. "D-don't stop! Please! Oh! _Oh! _Ah!" Sexual noises flooding your ajar lips, you begged for release with your body as he switched breasts, fingering your wet, stiff nipple.

On the brink of ecstasy, you barely realized how far you had been seduced.

But banging on the door quickly brought you back to reality.

"Yo! Your time is up, dudes!"

Immediately, you looked at Antonio, who groaned and called back, "Just a minute!" Getting up and allowing you to situate your shirt, pulling it back into place, the Spaniard smiled as you struggled to catch your breath. "Want to finish this at my place, _belleza_?"

Scoffing, you hoped he couldn't see your smile in the dark. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**I think it's safe to say that Antonio adores you~! He finds your spunky attitude and stubborn nature to be the cutest thing ever. He won't always take you seriously, but he will always love you and stay by your side. You mean the world to him.**

**Inspiration**

_I Won't Say I'm In Love _by Meg from Disney's _Hercules_


	6. Mystery

**Mystery: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Mystery**

"Hey! Wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Alfred yelled at you from across the bustling room. Scowling, this wasn't a game you liked, but you went along with it anyway. Alfred, the annoying git that he was, approached you with his trademark grin and a suspicious-looking hat, and teased, "Yo! Since you're so fond of all that book nonsense, you gotta pick a genre out of this hat!"

Shoving the hat towards you, leering, Alfred watched you withdraw a folded piece of paper. Suddenly, you weren't sure if this was a good idea. Carefully unfolding it, you skeptically observed the word.

Alfred leaned over your shoulder. "Well? What is it dude? C'mon! Spit it out!"

Grimacing, you replied:

"Mystery."

Nodding in recognition, Alfred scurried off and you started muttering about how you had to leave work because of him and how you were playing this stupid game again, no thanks to him. Elizabeta smiled and coaxed you into the closet, saying, "You never know when something good might come out of a game like this." You raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled knowingly.

With a sigh, you ventured as deep into the closet as you could and plopped onto your bottom. As you waited, however, you suddenly heard a hard German accent outside the door and your heart pounded furiously. _Ludwig! _Leaning close to the keyhole, you recognized the frustration in his tone as he addressed Alfred. He detested the American. With a bitter, cynical smile, you remembered that you had broken up with Ludwig because he was angry that you were hanging out with the loud-mouthed American.

Suddenly, however, Ludwig was shoved into the closet with the help of Ivan and Yao.

Leaping back from the door, you scooted out of the way just as Ludwig was forced in and the lock clicked into place. "Damn it!" Ludwig swore, immediately pounding on the door. "Let me out of here this instant!" Clearly, he must have known you were there. With a sigh, you walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around, fuming. "What are you doing here?"

"I picked your card," you stated dryly, folding your arms, "now you're stuck here with me."

Forcing himself to calm down, Ludwig shoved his fingers through his slicked-back hair. "Fine." You stared at him, sad longing entering your heart. Truth be told, you never wanted to end things with Ludwig, but you were too proud to say that. The silence was dreadfully uncomfortable.

"So," you walked towards the opposite wall, "why've you been avoiding me? Hate me that much?"

"No," Ludwig heatedly replied, "I've just been busy."

Not believing the lie for a moment, you turned around. "Oh really? Because it seems like every time I see you, you run in the opposite direction." Arms crossed tightly over your chest, you started to shake. You were upset, but you didn't want Ludwig to know. "Honestly, there's nothing I hate more than rudeness and cowardice. That's the level you've sunken to."

Ludwig's reaction was instant and sharp. "It's because I can't get over it or over you!" Mouth snapping shut, your eyes widened as the German suddenly advanced on you. "Every day I tell myself that I'm not thinking of you, but you cross my mind as frequently as Feliciano gets on my nerves!" He backed you against the wall, your heart thundering in your chest. "Look," his voice became angrier, "I regret everything I said! Every time I see you together with Alfred, it drives me crazy! And you're too proud and stubborn to do anything except take passes at me."

Jaw clenching into a grimace, you held your tongue; he was right.

Ludwig slammed his fists into the wall above your head, effectively trapping you. "But, you know what?" His voice lowered to a growl, lips hovering above yours. Heart tripping over each throbbing beat, you tensed. "_Verdammt, ich liebe dich_." (_Damn it, I love you._) Petrified, you didn't move a muscle as the German seized your face and kissed you roughly, demandingly.

Struggling not to give in, you stiffened and refused to move as Ludwig started moving his lips down your neck, knowing exactly where to kiss you. Defenses shattering, you squeezed your eyes shut as his hand dropped to your waist and pulled your hips against his. Feeling the bulge in his pants press against you, lust spiraled down to your core and now your body and heart both pined for him. Your head stubbornly said no. Still kissing you, undeterred, Ludwig was determined to have you back.

"I cannot stop thinking about you," he whispered hoarsely into your skin, "I need you."

"L-Ludwig," breathless and faltering, you felt hot tears prick at your eyes, "I—I miss you, too."

Shocked, the German lifted his head and took your chin in his hands. "If you really miss me," the words were hard but sweet, "kiss me." Throwing your arms around his neck, you pulled your mouth into his, deepening the kiss. A tear slipped down your cheek, but you didn't care. Ludwig pulled back to look at you and you knew he was smiling. You couldn't help but beam yourself.

"Be mine again, Ludwig?" You whispered between kisses as you moved your lips around his strong jaw.

"_Ja_," he stated quietly, embracing you against his chest.

Happy, you started kissing his face and brought your mouth to his ear where you nibbled on the lobe, earning a rough groan. Ludwig's hands fell to your hips where he gripped your rear, squeezing it as he yanked you against him. You moaned upon feeling nips at your neck, incredibly pleasured by the German who had come to know your body so very, very well.

When your lips met again, the kiss was heated and desperate, sweet and eternal. Entangling your fingers in his hair, you murmured how much you loved him, over and over again, until Ludwig slammed you against the wall and started kissing you feverishly. Pulling yourself against him, you held on tightly as he lifted you up and held you. Locking your legs around his hips, you brushed against his groin and grinned when he groaned erotically.

"It seems you've missed me in more ways than one," you smirked, "my place sound good?"

"_J-ja_," Ludwig chuckled, planting a kiss on your prurient smile, "as long as you're ready."

"Ready?" You laughed lustfully, rubbing your body against his. "Always, love."

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Reunited, you and Ludwig are back together! He loves you so much and didn't want to let you go in the first place. It was a pretty hard experience for both of you, but now none of that matters.**

**Inspiration**

_A Little Too Not Over You _by David Archuleta


End file.
